El Tercer Piso
by LadyMipo
Summary: Hermione esta siendo abandonada y juzgada por sus amigos... Draco se trae entre manos, Hermione lo averiguara ¿que se esconde en el tercer piso? Dramione!
1. El Tercer Piso

Hermione Granger, una estudiante excelente, perfecta hija, mejor amiga, muy estudiosa… pero nadie sabía a qué punto podría llegar si su cuerpo despertara las mil emociones que se avecinaban.

Señorita Granger-Llamó la profesora McGonagall desde la esquina más oscura del corredor- por favor acérquese necesito hablar con usted.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente hasta alcanzar a la profesora sin tener la más vaga idea de para que la necesitaba, no a estas horas de la noche, se encontraba haciendo como siempre su ronda de prefecta y acababa de dar un vistazo a Draco Malfoy girando a la derecha del Tercer piso, cuando la profesora McGonagall la llamó con esa urgencia preciso en el instante en que se disponía a seguirlo. Que mal, ahora tendría que esperar para ver que se tenía entre manos el Rubio.

Señorita Granger lamentó informarle que su compañero el señor Weasly se encuentra herido en la enfermería nada grave pero supuse que usted querría saberlo, además de preguntarle porque lo dejó salir a estas horas de la sala común.

Lo siento profesora McGonagall, -se apresuró a contestar Hermione con afán- no tenía la menor idea que Ron se encontraba afuera del castillo a estas horas, le aseguró que hablaré con él.

Que no se vuelva a repetir señorita, la próxima vez no seré tan desentendida-replicó la profesora McGonagall.

Así que Hermione agradeció a la profesora y corrió a la sala común donde supuso estaría Harry aún terminando los deberes para pociones que llevaba aplazando hace una semana y eran para el día siguiente.

________________________________________________________________________________

¡Harry! Te he encontrado, por fin. Ron se encuentra en la enfermería parece que estaba intentando entrenar para el partido de Quidditch de mañana antes del entrenamiento que tu elegiste con el equipo y al soltar las Bludgers una de éstas le ha dado de lleno en la cara.

Hermione, gracias por avisarme vamos corriendo… si está muy mal lo más seguro es que no pueda jugar mañana; no quisiera quedarme sin guardián un día antes del partido, ¿estás segura qué no es nada grave?

Harry, ustedes no saben pensar nada más que en el Quidditch, ¿verdad? Ron se encuentra en una camilla en la enfermería y tú solo piensas en si podrá o no jugar el partido de mañana, -dijo Hermione realmente molesta- la Señora Pomfrey puede curar casi cualquier herida, así que no te preocupes Harry, Ron jugará mañana.

Ay Hermione, no espero que lo entiendas, eres muy inteligente pero hay unas cosas para las que si definitivamente….

¿Sabes que Harry James Potter!? Mejor ve adelante, yo después te alcanzo no vaya a ser que mi poca adoración por el Quidditch vaya a ser que tu rango de popularidad descienda dos puntos.

Nos vemos Hermione!!

El partido de Quidditch comenzó, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, uno de los clásicos. Slytherin iba ganando 230 a 80. No era el mejor día para los de Gryffindor aunque las otras casas, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, estaban apoyándolos, no era suficiente para que derrotaran a los de Slytherin, que asombrosamente llevaban la delantera en el marcador y por mucho. Hasta que sin querer, Harry vio la Snitch dorada justó debajo suyo, pero también vio que su contrincante, no solo en el Quidditch sino en todo, Draco Malfoy también la había visto y aceleraba la escoba previendo una victoria fácil. Harry no permitiría que fuera así, Draco Malfoy nunca había cogido la Snitch en un partido contra él y ésta no sería la primera vez, él no se lo permitiría, así que avanzo también con su escoba cada vez a una velocidad mas asombrosa, ya casi alcanzaba a Malfoy, sentía como su cuerpo rasgaba el aire, sentía la fricción del aire sobre su cuerpo, como la atmosfera generaba una barrera para su avance y como su ser lograba cruzar la misma, se sentía feliz estaba en su elemento y sabía que lo lograría, cuando se dio cuenta Malfoy oscilaba sobre su escoba a punto de caerse, al agarrar la Snitch Harry casi que lo había golpeado haciéndolo perder la concentración y parecía que también el equilibrio.

Mientras eso sucedía al otro lado del campo, Marcus Flint marcaba un tanto para Slytherin, generando así la diferencia y proclamando un ganador definitivo. Harry Potter había agarrado la Snitch pero había perdido el partido.

En la sala común de Slytherin se celebraba la victoria con una de las ya famosas fiestas de la sala común, solo algunos pocos o pocas Ravenclaws tenían el derecho a entrar y eso siempre a un costo, tenias que ser uno de los rechazados de tu casa ya que el sombrero seleccionador te puso en la casa equivocada o la pareja de algún presente en la fiesta. Las fiestas de esta casa eran reconocidas por la gran cantidad de sexo, drogas, alcohol y más sexo que conllevaban. Se encontraban todos los alumnos de la casa menos algunos de los años mayores que ya estaban más acostumbrados y se dedicaban simplemente a lo suyo. Sin embargo, faltaba uno. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger siguió a Draco Malfoy a través de todo el colegio hasta llegar nuevamente al tercer piso, lo vio recitar el conjuro "_Aparecious_" en medio de la quinta y sexta armadura del pasillo y entrar por una puerta que no había visto antes. No podía hacer nada, no podía simplemente entrar y esperar que Malfoy se creyera que ella conocía esa puerta secreta y que tan solo iba una vez cada tanto a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien tras la misma, así que al día siguiente le pediría la capa prestada a Harry y entraría a la habitación después de la cena y antes de que Malfoy pudiera llegar habría salido, conociendo luego de esto, los quehaceres del joven mago en la sala…

Cuando Hermione entro en la sala común vislumbró los ánimos caídos de la mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala común, aun siendo pocos debido a que la mayoría se encontraba ya en sus dormitorios tratando de olvidar la horrible derrota que habría sufrido su equipo esa misma tarde. Encontró a Harry enzarzado en un apasionado beso con Ginny, tal vez esta era su forma de intentar olvidar lo sucedido, sabía que éste era el momento adecuado para pedirle prestada la capa pues le diría que sí y no tendría tiempo de preguntarle para que la necesitaba, era ahora o arriesgarse a un largo interrogatorio por parte de su mejor amigo.

Harry, mm Harry… HARRY-casi que gritó Hermione. Oh lo siento Hermione, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Harry separando tan solo la cara de la de Ginny- No me digas que Ron está de nuevo en la enfermería, ya termine mis deberes. No vengo a recordarte tus deberes, eso es problema tuyo-contesto ella con frialdad- vengo a pedirte prestada la capa de tu padre. Harry pensando que tal vez era para entrar a la Biblioteca en horas vetadas se la presto sin miramientos y siguió con lo que había sido interrumpido. Hermione estaba feliz, mañana en la tarde iría a ver, que se traía el hurón entre manos.


	2. El espejo

El timbre sonó y, quien lo diría, como por arte de magia, Harry corrió de clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, a buscar a Ginny quien debería estar en Biología; y Ron desapareció, Qué raro-pensó Hermione- Ron era otro que andaba en algo misterioso, o que por lo menos ella no sabía. Hermione se termino acostumbrando, desde que Harry, después de muchos nervios con gran valía, había que admitirlo muchísimo romanticismo, había citado a Ginny a los jardines de Hogwarts para pedirle que fuera su novia con una cena sobre el césped y un, Ginny nunca te lo dije pero eres esa persona, esa persona que me quita el aliento y que, sin ningún lugar a dudas, es la luz de mi existir, Ginny querrías acaso tú, ¿ser mi novia? Ginny tan solo lo había besado y así comenzaron la relación, bajo la luz de la luna.

Ron, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con que Harry no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de avisarle o por lo menos decirle antes de planear todo esto así que simplemente evitaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de ellos en la misma habitación; por lo tanto, Hermione sin querer, fue alejada de los dos, ya que, Harry simplemente no tenía tiempo para ella y cuando ella se le acercaba era como si le molestara, tan solo la buscaba cuando tenía alguna duda con los deberes, Hermione no encontraba el problema en ayudarle pero caía en cuenta de que la relación de amistad simplemente ya no era la misma, cosa que lamentaba; y Ron desaparecía tan a menudo como Harry dejando sola a Hermione y sin nadie con quien contar.

Hermione se dispuso hacia su sala común a dejar la maleta y sacar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para ir hacia el tercer piso. En el camino se encontró con Neville Longbottom, quien le pregunto si ya había hecho los deberes de encantamientos a lo que Hermione respondió afirmativamente, y que si le podía ayudar, Hermione le dijo que le ayudaría y entraron juntos a la sala común. La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente, Hermione no veía el motivo cuando depronto giro hacia el tablón de anuncios y se dio cuenta el motivo del revuelo. La final de Quidditch, de nuevo Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor se daría el fin de semana siguiente, y, aunque Hermione no sabía mucho de Quidditch, tenía entendido que Gryffindor debería ganar por un rango mayor a ochenta puntos, así Harry agarrara la Snitch primero sino terminaban con un rango mayor a ochenta puntos, ganarían el partido pero no la copa de Quidditch, algo que tenía bastante preocupado a la mayoría.

Neville y Hermione tomaron haciendo en las butacas junto a la ventana pues estaba haciendo un clima espectacular, soleado pero con corrientes de viento deliciosas que acariciaban su piel como la suave miel.

Neville que hechizo tienes que practicar-Preguntó Hermione-.

Hermione, esto, mmh, quisiera preguntarte algo, dijo Neville sonrojándose.

Si Neville claro, pregúntame-dijo Hermione consternada- pregúntame lo que quieras.

Esto mmh, ¿qué hechizo vimos hoy en clase de encantamientos?-cuestionó Neville-. Hermione noto que se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente, pero no quería descubrir si era verdad así que le contesto. Levicorpus, ¿cuál es el problema qué tienes con el hechizo? Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno Hermione, igual muchísimas gracias, creo que debo terminar unos deberes así que mmh iré a los dormitorios por, bueno, nos vemos luego. Hermione vio como Neville corría escaleras arriba y se alegro de que él se hubiera arrepentido de preguntar, no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero si así era, no quería herir sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo Neville era un buen muchacho.

En ese instante recordó porque quería llegar a la sala común en un principio entonces, dejo la maleta y cogió la capa y se encamino hacía el tercer piso.

Al doblar la esquina Hermione conto cinco armaduras y entre esta y la siguiente pronuncio "_Aparecious_", la puerta apareció ante ella, Hermione respiro y entró, lo que vio la dejo conmocionada.

La sala no era mayor que el dormitorio de chicas, era un cuarto amplio mas no gigante, con una pequeña sala de cuero negra con unos sofás que parecieran ser bastante cómodos, en la mitad de la sala una pequeña mesa con un florero encima donde habían unas rosas negras y otras blancas parecía como si les hubieran quitado a algunas unos pétalos. Al darse la vuelta descubrió un baño justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, muy lindo por cierto. El baño tenía una ducha, un retrete un lavamanos y un espejo de cuerpo entero, tenía un estilo muy bello, además. Las puertas de la ducha eran en vidrio forjado con diferentes figuras un hada y un elfo se encontraban entre ellos. Al otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña biblioteca, que como Hermione pudo advertir estaba llena de libros muy interesantes en su gran mayoría magia negra. No era lo que Hermione esperaba de un lugar tan bello. Se pregunto qué haría Malfoy en esta habitación, ¿leer libros? No ese no era su estilo tal vez iba a… nada se cruzaba por su mente, de repente noto que junto a la biblioteca había un pequeño espejo con un millón de luces de colores mezclándose entre sí. Hermione se acerco le parecía realmente atractivo, era hermoso aunque algo tenebroso en algunos momentos las luces se opacaban para luego resurgir con todos sus colores y se entremezclaban unas con otras, una y otra vez no dejaban de fluir. Ella nunca había leído sobre algo como esto, no poseía conocimiento sobre que podría ser esto. Se sentó en uno de los sofás un rato a meditar y a pensar que al fin de cuentas, Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada malo, tan solo pasaba su tiempo libre, en las noches, solo, en un cuarto con un montón de libros de magia negra, y un espejo con unas figuras divinas, a horarios prohibidos, se saltaba las fiestas de su sala común… Okei Hermione te estás volviendo paranoica- se regaño mentalmente Hermione-. Ya viniste, viste que no había nada de raro, puedes irte.

Hermione se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte impulso de mirar hacia atrás, el espejo con los mil colores estaba brillando de un rojo intenso, como si la llamara… Hermione tuvo el deseo de ir hasta el mismo y meterse allí dentro pero su voluntad prevaleció y salió del cuarto. Definitivamente ese espejo tenía algo raro y quería saber que era.


	3. El Escorpión

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala común de su casa, su cabeza daba mil vueltas en torno a la sala, la maldita sala que hizo que todas sus ideas sobre el bien y el mal pendieran de un hilo, si todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado era mentira, entonces, ¿era el acaso una mentira, una imaginación de los mismos? No, el era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes y el hombre más hot y sexy, todas las chicas lo deseaban, era rico, guapo, y tenía unos ojos grises ultrajantemente atractivos que cautivaban y destilaban pasión en el momento adecuado; su cuerpo, hermosamente torneado no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún modelo ni muggle ni mágico, su pelo como la seda brillaba bajo la luz del sol y provocaba calidez y deseo, deseo, más que nada, deseo.

Todos sus compañeros de la sala común imaginaban que mil mujeres habían pasado por su cama, su sofá, su baño… la sola idea le provocaba risa, todos sus compañeros en la sala común eran sabedores de sus dotes de conquistador pero se equivocaban al creer que el mantendría relaciones con cada una de las chicas que conquistaba, no era porque no pudiera ni porque ellas no quisieran, eso era lo de menos, siempre que quisiera podría obligarlas, no, era algo más profundo, nadie era merecedor de el… eso era lo que él le decía a su mejor amigo Theodore Nott quien lo conocía mejor y se burlaba de su virginidad, pero en el fondo él sabía que tan solo quería compartir eso con alguien que lo hiciera no por su dinero sino por el mismo.

Si su padre supiera lo que él pensaba seguramente lo desheredaría, así que cada tanto el mismo Malfoy había dejado filtrar algunos rumores, por supuesto inventados, de que mantenía relaciones con esta o aquella mujer para que llegaran a oídos de su padre y el no tuviera una razón más para flagelarlo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la sala, como la había encontrado, a la maldita sala...

_****Flash Back****_

Malfoy Manor estaba deslumbrante como siempre, los cien elfos que allí trabajaban mantenían todo pulcro y elegante, Lucius Malfoy estaba en un viaje de negocios de unos cuantos días así que Draco estaba solo con su madre y los elfos domésticos, es decir, con su madre que es lo mismo que a nada pues aunque él sabía que ella lo quería, ella no lo demostraba en la forma en la que una madre lo haría pues Lucius tenía la concepción de que una buena amistad entre madre e hijo resultaba en homosexualidad. Draco no refutaba ninguna de las decisiones que tomaba su padre pues él hombre de la casa, y uno de los más allegados a Lord Voldemort.

Draco se dirigió al despacho de su padre, el despacho estaba prohibido para él y Draco aprovechaba para entrar cuando su padre se encontraba ausente lo hacía sentir importante, sabía que en ese lugar se movían muchas cosas desde reuniones entre mortífagos hasta los sucios negocios de su padre, y quería que llegará el día en el que él fuera amo y señor del lugar.

Tras entrar furtivamente al lugar se dio cuenta que su padre había olvidado guardar unos papeles que tenia sobre la mesa, Draco no tenía conocimiento de que su padre hubiera salido de afán pero así parecía y esto corroboraba que Lucius no era sabedor de las entradas de Draco al despacho, de lo contrario no dejaría nada a la vista.

Sobre el escritorio Draco tan solo vio unas cartas del ministerio halagando a su padre, nada fuera de lo normal, pensó que tal vez podría llegar a leer algo interesante cuando vio en el piso un pedazo de pergamino viejo, tenía que ser algo importante para que su padre lo guardara ya que el solo usaba los mejores y más nuevos pergaminos, sino contenían información Lucius Malfoy no guardaría un pedazo de pergamino viejo. Malfoy tomo el pergamino del suelo y murmuro "_Specialis revelio_"; instantáneamente el pergamino se convirtió en un mapa mayor, Draco estaba asombrado era el mapa de Hogwarts más detallado que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Y cuando lo descifro se encontró con un lugar marcado, un lugar que él no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y entre mas intentaba hacer memoria, menos lo encontraba entre sus recuerdos, al lado de éste lugar había una palabra escrita con una bella caligrafía, "_Aparecious_". Draco borro el mapa y decidió dejar todo como estaba, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de volver a Hogwarts.

_****End Flash Back** **_

Y así, sin quererlo, había encontrado ése espejo, y el cuaderno, no sabía que era más importante, si haber encontrado el mal en un alma o el bien en un recuerdo.

* * *

Hermione entro a la biblioteca, estaba en la sección prohibida estaba buscando un libro para leer más tarde, esa noche no se le antojaba hacer la ronda de prefecta, cuando sin querer tropezó y cayó sobre una pila de libros arrumada en una esquina de la biblioteca, Hermione nunca había notado que esos libros estuvieran allí, tal vez los habían sacado de algún otro lado de la biblioteca para limpiarlos o reubicarlos, decidió ojearlos rápidamente, el primero era un libro de pociones, el segundo tenía un grabado en la cubierta de un escorpión negro con ojos rojos penetrantes, como si te siguieran a donde te movieras, que estaba parado en la mitad de unas salientes rocosas frente a un mar que se divisaba bravo y furioso. No tenía título, lo que despertó la innata curiosidad de Hermione y una vez que empezó a leer el prologo entendió porque no tenía título, era un libro de magia negra, y vaya la suerte que tenia, había entrado en una sala llena de libros de magia negra y luego, en la biblioteca había dado de nuevo con más libros de la temida magia, decidió reubicarlo de nuevo en el montón cuando este resbalo y calló abierto sobre una página que traía un dibujo que se le hacía muy familiar, él mismo espejo de la sala de Malfoy estaba dibujado en las páginas del libro.

Hermione tomo el libro y lo metió en su mochila, sin darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy la había visto tomar el libro y salir corriendo ganándose así una mirada maligna de parte de la señora Pince. Corrió y corrió sin pararse a pensar en nada, hasta que llego ante la señora gorda, le dio la contraseña y se abrió camino hasta las escaleras, atrás de ella como un eco, escucho que Harry gritaba su nombre, pero no importaba. No interesaba lo que su amigo tuviera para decir sus deberes podrían esperar hasta mañana.

Hermione puso el libro sobre su regazo y busco la página; leyó atónita lo que esta decía, no explicaba cómo realizar el conjuro, ni que se necesitaba pero explicaba como destruirlo y qué era. Si lo que decía el libro era cierto, Malfoy era un mortífago.

La idea la había dejado pasmada, pero no había llegado a ninguna otra conclusión, era la única, eso explicaba todo, porque estaba en la sala de noche, porque en la biblioteca había tantos libros de magia negra, porque ese espejo estaba en ese lugar. Malfoy era un mortífago y estaba custodiando el espejo; Hermione no paraba de hacerse preguntas, pero porque la molestaba la idea, porque les disgustaba que Malfoy fuera un mortífago, Ella odiaba los mortífagos pero esto no era normal, es que acaso, ¿Hermione quería a Malfoy tanto como persona, como para no querer que él estuviera metido con Lord Voldemort? No, y mil veces no, esa es una idea que Hermione siempre se iba a negar…

* * *


	4. ¿Coindicendia?

El despertador sonó, Malfoy ya estaba despierto antes de que el mismo sonara, en realidad, había estado despierto toda la noche. Había llegado de la sala misteriosa ó del cambio, cómo él le decía en sus adentros, casi a las dos de la mañana, había entrado a su dormitorio y sin desvestirse se había acostado sobre la cama; había estado pensando toda la noche. De todas las personas que vivían en el castillo, Granger, la sabelotodo e insufrible, mortalmente inteligente Granger, era quien había tomado el libro que él había encontrado y escondido, no podía llegar con el libro a la sala común y esperaba que fuera tarde para llevarlo a la sala del cambio, el texto donde se encontraba qué era y como destruir el espejo, le había tomado meses encontrarlo; y luego la querida Granger lo toma seguramente para leerlo, tendría que esperar a que ella decidiera devolverlo a la biblioteca.

Draco se metió a la ducha, cuando salió, su amigo Theodore Nott lo estaba esperando para que fueran juntos a su primera clase. Tenían Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Stock, un ser humano bastante loco desde el punto de vista de Draco, amaba las artes oscuras pero no era amante de la sangre pura, simplemente era partidario de que las dos magias, tanto la blanca como la oscura, debían coexistir para poder llegar a construir un mundo perfecto.

Él estaba cansado de que todo el mundo estuviera pensando en la perfección, por estar pensando esas cosas es que él ahora estaba tan confundido. Sus padres siempre habían pensado que un mundo sin muggles debía de ser perfecto, y se habían unido a Voldemort. Sus amigos de Slytherin, creían que todo sería perfecto si seguían fielmente a sus padres, hasta hace poco el también creía eso.

La clase estaba realmente aburrida así que Draco decidió que podía prescindir de ésta así que tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el tercer piso, -mi subconsciente me traiciona-Pensó Draco. Se dirigió hacía la quinta armadura y pronunció el hechizo, cuando abrió la puerta lo que allí vio lo dejo anonadado….

* * *

Hermione tenía el primer bloque de la mañana libre así que tomo el libro de magia negra y camino hacia el tercer piso. Mientras llegaba recordó el motivo de que Harry la hubiera llamado anoche con tanto afán. Dumbledore, el mejor rector que jamás hubiera tenido Hogwarts y el mejor mago de magia blanca del mundo, lo había citado la noche de hoy a su despacho, parecía que tenía información importante que revelarle; Hermione estaba pensando en su amigo cuando Neville apareció por la esquina, se sonrojo y salió corriendo. A veces hasta la misma Hermione agradecía que Neville fuera tan inseguro.

Hermione entro a la sala y se sentó sobre el sofá más largo, era su preferido, aprovecharía la sala de día pues realmente le gustaba el lugar, Malfoy bien la podría tener para él en las noches, de cualquier forma no tendría porque enterarse. Empezó a leer el libro.

_El espejo Ryuki, es uno de los mayores avances de la magia negra, el mago que logre conjurarlo e invocar su poder será maldecido pues el precio a pagar por su poder es encerrar su esencia en el mismo. La única forma de destruirlo es saber quién es el dueño de la esencia y alinear su alma con la esencia del espejo, de esta forma la esencia será liberada pues sentirá deseos de pertenecer al cuerpo que habita la otra alma. El precio a pagar por destruir el espejo es que una pequeña parte de la esencia habite dentro del cuerpo del liberador._

Hermione leyó varias veces el párrafo, moría de curiosidad por saber de quién era esa esencia y que hacía allí ese espejo-solo alguien en este colegio podría saberlo-dijo Hermione en voz alta-Malfoy. Cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y veía a la única persona que no querría encontrarse en este lugar.

* * *

-¡Malfoy! ¡Granger!-gritaron los dos al tiempo-¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí?-dijeron de nuevo. En cualquier otra situación esto habría resultado muy gracioso; pero en ese momento Hermione se sentía descubierta y Malfoy también, los dos sentían como si el otro les hubiera descubierto un profundo secreto, cosa que los asustaba pues los hacía sentir vulnerables.

Hermione se paro del sofá y empezó a gritarle a Malfoy por entrar así y asustarla, tan pronto Malfoy la vio lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue-que hermosa se ve sonrojada-. Hermione vio la cara que puso Malfoy cuando ella se paró y pensó-que sexy se ve cuando se concentra-.

Draco se dio cuenta de la cara que ella ponía y descubrió los pensamientos que se pasaban por su mente, todas terminaban viéndolo igual, así qué pensó, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco con la sabelotodo?-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?, eso le suele pasar a las mujeres que se encuentran en la misma habitación que yo-Le dijo Draco con un tono burlón. –Eso quisieras, Malfoy-dijo Hermione ruborizándose.-No soy como las mil niñas con las que te acuestas a diario no soy… Malfoy ya no la escuchaba mas, se fijaba como la castaña había cambiado mucho, el si había notado que estaba más torneada, pero ahora con esa camisa y ese pantalón negro ajustado podía divisar realmente como estaba de cambiada la ratona.

Su cara había dejado atrás toda la redondez de la niñez, sus ojos de color miel eran expresivos,-aunque en este momento tan solo expresen furia son hermosos-pensó Draco.- ¿Qué diablos estas pensando?-se regaño también. Las curvas de su cuerpo lo incitaban a algo más, sus piernas y su cola se veían firmes debajo del pantalón, su abdomen plano y su pequeña cintura, sus senos firmes, no muy grandes no muy pequeños, su cuello… -¡MALFOY!-Granger gritó su apellido y lo saco de sus conclusiones, apresurado compuso su cara en su normal gesto de arrogancia.-Hablar contigo es como hablarle a una pared, me voy de aquí-Granger repuso muy molesta.

Hermione trotó hacía la puerta y cuando iba a salir Draco la puso contra el muro teniendo entre los dos el espacio que ocupara el libro. Draco puso sus manos contra la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione, cerró los ojos y respiro el aliento que destilaba la castaña, fresa, el aroma lo embriago, cuando abrió los ojos descubrió su error impreso en cada gesto de la sabelotodo, así que para enmendar su error compuso su cara y tomando el libro le dijo-creo que esto es mío-.

Hermione no refuto simplemente salió de la habitación completamente sonrojada y un montón de ideas locas que pululaban por su cabeza, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Malfoy se estaba portando así?, ¿Por qué era tan idiota de quedarse viéndolo?, ¿Por qué pareciera como si él no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella le dijo? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, Malfoy no debería tener tanto tiempo en su cabeza, es verdad que no podía pensar ni en Harry ni en Ron pues no tenía idea de que pasaba por sus vidas, pero tampoco podía darle su tiempo y sus pensamientos al rubio oxigenado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con Harry, él estaba solo con cara de preocupado así que fue a ver que tenía. Hola Harry, ¿qué sucede, por qué esa cara? Nada, hoy fui al despacho de Dumbledore y me dio una clase particular sobre Lord Voldemort, me dijo que Voldemort, en su afán y deseo de ser un inmortal, había separado su esencia y la había metido en un espejo, en el espejo de Ryuki, y Dumbledore le dijo que si encontraban el espejo y lo destruían por fin acabarían con Voldemort, pero ni Harry ni Dumbledore tenían la mas mínima idea de dónde encontrar ese espejo… Hermione dejo de escuchar, y realizo que el espejo, el Ryuki que custodiaba Malfoy, era nada más y nada menos que la esencia de Voldemort; algo que el rubio tendría que explicarle mañana. Esa noche Hermione soñó con ella y Malfoy en la sala misteriosa, y Malfoy le hablaba al oído palabras que tan solo en un sueño podrían escucharse.


	5. El Comienzo

Ginny atravesó la sala común con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, algo que tan solo el buen sexo podría proporcionarle. La noche anterior le había dicho a su novio que iría a la biblioteca pues tenía unos deberes por terminar, el muy tonto se había ofrecido a acompañarla y cuando ella se había negado arguyendo que no tenia porque molestarse el había aceptado confiando fielmente en sus palabras. –Que idiota eres Potter, siempre confiando en los demás, siempre haciéndote el héroe- pensó Ginny sin una gota de remordimiento, no tenías la menor idea de que me iba a encontrar con Zabinni, el hombre más exótico con el que me he acostado. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando alguien grito su nombre, al darse la vuelta vio a Harry con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una mirada de decepción que le llegaría a cualquiera, hasta a ella, sino fuera porque su aura se encontraba completamente feliz y extasiada.

Te fui a buscar a la biblioteca, y no estabas. Le pregunte a la señora Pince por ti y me contesto que no habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Harry, los párpados le pesaban y la voz le era difícil de articular. Sentía como su mundo se le venía encima, si Ginny le había traicionado, Voldemort sería el peor de sus problemas, le había entregado a esa mujer su corazón y su vida, si lo traicionaba no quedaría nada de su ser.

A Ginny esta información la tomo por sorpresa, así que no era tan idiota después de todo, había sospechado de ella y había corrido a verificar su ubicación. Tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido no quería dejar de ser la novia del elegido, era gratificante ver como todos los hombres se quedaban viéndola cuando pasaba, ellos con pensamientos libidinosos y las mujeres con envidia plasmada en sus facciones. –Estuve dando una vuelta por los jardines amor, luego fui donde la profesora Sprout para preguntarle algo de la clase y subí a la torre de astronomía para ver un rato las estrellas, me quede dormida y acabo de despertarme entonces corrí para acá- contesto Ginny sin perder la inocencia y la consternación de su cara. –No creerás que estaba haciendo algo malo, ¿o sí?-. A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, la profesora Sprout se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando él fue a buscarla y Argus Filch, el conserje, había pasado gritando como Peeves, el poltergeist del castillo, había hecho estragos en la torre de astronomía y que tendría que pasar toda la noche limpiando, aún sí lo que ella decía era verdad, tendría que haberse quedado dormida mientras Filch limpiaba, cosa que le parecía bastante improbable. Ginny notó el cambio en la cara de Harry, y temió que él la hubiera descubierto, cuando de pronto Harry le dijo, -está bien amor, ven y dame un beso, me tenías preocupado-. Ginny sonrío, seguía siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, se abalanzo sobre él y pego sus labios contra los suyos, comenzando un beso que más parecía una cadencia musical, Ginny no demoro en introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Harry y empezó a moverla por todos los recovecos, Harry estaba sorprendido, ¿dónde había aprendido Ginny a besar así?, ¿por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma? Harry no se quedo atrás y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Ginny, esta se erizo y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo Harry aún despertaba cosas en ella, Ginny tomo el cabello de Harry y lo despeino atrayéndolo más hacia ella y con la otra mano tomo el final de su espalda para acercarlo más, Harry sentía como su entrepierna se iba despertando, nunca se había acostado con Ginny, Ginny nunca lo había besado así, Ginny… la tomo y la fue acercando lentamente hacia un sillón y la estaba recostando cuando bajo Ron de los dormitorios y cuando los vio en una situación tan comprometedora se quedo de piedra. Maldijo y se quedo ahí quieto. Harry volteo a ver hacia donde él se encontraba y tan pronto lo vio paro lo que estaba haciendo, Ginny le dijo con voz seductora, –por favor Harry, no pares. No sabes lo rico que se siente-. Y volteo a ver la cara de su hermano sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar-, demando Hermione al entrar a la sala del misterio.

Todo ese día había pasado tranquilamente, bueno aparentemente en calma, pues Hermione moría por dentro, quería, no, necesitaba saber quién era el propietario de la esencia del espejo. Sí era Lord Voldemort Hermione entregaría a Malfoy ante Dumbledore, pero, ¿y si no?, ¿si era alguien más?, ¿por qué el pensar que podría ser alguien más y que Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada malo, le daba tranquilidad?... –Hermione, te estás enloqueciendo-, se dijo a sí misma.

Por una extraña razón, Ron había estado hoy más distanciado de lo normal, y Hermione no entendía la razón, Harry no intentaba acercarse a él, es más era como si tuviera vergüenza de algo; y Ron solo lo veía con ganas de matarlo. Hermione no se atrevía a preguntar pues no quería meterse en la pelea de ellos dos, así que los tres se dirigieron pocas palabras en todo el día. En la cena Ginny tomo a Harry para sí y escapó con él, y Ron simplemente se despidió y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor; así que una vez mas Hermione estaba sola.

En ese momento decidió que sería una buena hora para buscar a Malfoy.

* * *

Y cuando estaba pensando en la razón por la cual Zabinni estaba tan feliz ayer, la sabelotodo abrió la puerta y le exigió hablar con él, ¿es que acaso nunca le han enseñado modales a los sangre sucias? – ¿Qué quieres Granger?, ¿no pudiste pasar otro día sin verme?, eso les suele pasar generalmente a las mujeres conmigo. Dijo Draco con su sonrisa de lado que mataba a cualquier mujer. - Yo… yo… -Hermione por favor no me digas que estás perdiendo la modulación con el hurón de Malfoy- Yo quiero saber de quién es la esencia en el espejo. Malfoy cambio de expresión completamente por una de arrogancia y hostilidad. –Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin conocer todas las cosas, ¿verdad Granger?, un misterio para ti es como una tortura, está en tu esencia no es cierto, tener que conocer todo, no puedes dejar de entender nada, todo el tiempo preguntando, todo el tiempo curioseando, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer en la vida que estar preguntando por las cosas de los demás?. Esas palabras hirieron a Hermione, tenía la razón, todo el tiempo lo decían, sabia como le decían a sus espaldas, ratón de biblioteca, insufrible, sabelotodo, no quería que él se las dijera; seguramente era por eso que sus dos mejores amigos ya ni la determinaban no preguntaban por nada de su vida; las palabras calaron tan hondo que sintió como sus ojos lagrimeaban. Malfoy no se dio cuenta así que remato diciendo-apuesto a que nadie nunca te ha tocado un pelo, ¿Quién querría hacerlo?, nadie esta tan necesitado-. Eso fue lo último que pudo aguantar. Hermione se ataco a llorar y olvidando que era una bruja se lanzo contra Malfoy a pegarle lo más duro que podía al estilo muggle.

Malfoy se sorprendió nunca espero verla tan debilitada, esperaba que lo insultara que lo hechizara mas no que corriera a sus brazos llorando; eso nunca. No sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás le había pasado eso. Siempre podría haber sido muy malo pero nunca hacía llorar a una mujer, mucho menos la tenía después en sus brazos ¿pegándole? De verdad Granger creía que le estaba haciendo el menor daño, que inocente, la dejaría que le pegara, al fin se lo merecía, la había hecho llorar. Hasta que Hermione dejo de pegarle inconscientemente él la abrazo.

Hermione quedo tiesa al ver lo que sucedía Malfoy la tenía en sus brazos, abrazada, a ella, a una sangre sucia, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan cómoda ahí, por qué se lo permitía? Subió su cara y lo que vio la dejo asombrada, la generalmente cara de arrogancia de Malfoy había sido reemplazada por una cara que nunca le había visto, una amigable, se podría decir que hasta de disculpa. Luego se perdió en la perfección de sus facciones, sus labios carnosos, apetitosos, deseables… -Granger hasta tú terminaste en mis brazos, quien lo diría- dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada, en un tono burlón que a Hermione se le antojo endemoniadamente sexy. Cuando ella se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando reacciono y le dijo púdrete Malfoy. Intento darse la vuelta pero las manos de Malfoy la retuvieron y sus labios rozaron los de ella. Luego con un suspiro la soltó, la dejo ir, vio como asombrada salía de la sala, y él se quedo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan débil, por sentir lo que sentía…

Maldita sea, la deseaba.


	6. Larga Espera

Theodore Nott era un joven alto para su edad, de porte poco elegante era más bien tosco, aun así muy varonil, a diferencia de todos los Slytherin, no compartía la pureza de sangre, simplemente hacía valer a las personas por cómo eran, aún así tampoco argüía con sus compañeros de casa, quienes le tenían respeto y no se metían en sus asuntos; una de sus cualidades más importantes era que sabía observar, cosa que le había valido unos buenos puntos, de esta forma sabía qué hacer en el momento oportuno o por lo menos se daba una idea. Y Theodore había estado observando, había notado cosas bastante curiosas de dos personas que nadie creería si lo contara, tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Draco Malfoy y Zabinni, andaban en algo; El primero salía todas las noches de la sala común, estaba más taciturno que nunca y se la pasaba como en otro mundo, envuelto en sus pensamientos, es más, en días no se le había visto ni una conquista; por lo menos la noche anterior había llegado con un genio de mil demonios y se sentó en su sofá en la sala común, de un momento a otro se paso los dedos por los labios y sonrío, un raro comportamiento por parte de Malfoy, no era como las sonrisas falsas o burlonas que daba siempre, esta era diferente, como confundida pero a la vez sincera… Por otro lado Zabinni desaparecía en las noches y cuando volvía temprano en la madrugada, tenía el aroma a sexo impregnado en cada poro de su cuerpo, eso no se le hacía raro, lo que lo intrigaba era que parecía que era con la misma persona, y esa persona, lo había cambiado, es como si Zabinni quisiera a la persona con la que se estaba acostando, y eso lo hacía sentir raro, diferente y lo confundía porque el siempre había pensado que la única forma de ser era como tus padres te habían criado y, la verdad, lo único con lo que no habían criado a Zabinni era cariño.

En fin, era problema de sus amigos, el tenía sus propios problemas por los cuales preocuparse uno de ellos, era una pequeña rubia de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Hermione estuvo en todas sus clases, en ninguna vio al Rubio, intento no pensar en eso pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, ¿y si le había pasado algo? Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas al fin de cuentas ella era Hermione Granger y el Draco Malfoy jamás podría pasar nada entre ellos y ella lo sabía, es más, no tenía porque estar pensando en el en una misma frase que ella, pero no podía evitarlo, Malfoy la había dejado confundida después de anoche; sus labios habían rozado los de él, de eso podía estar segura, creía. –No pude haber soñado eso, no pude haberme inventado jamás un aliento dan delicioso como el que expelía su boca- pensó. Pero también recordó las palabras dolientes que le había dirigido. "Apuesto a que nadie nunca te ha tocado un pelo, ¿Quién querría hacerlo?, nadie esta tan necesitado", esa frase era la que más la había afectado; esos pensamientos ya habían pasado por su cabeza, ¿por qué si no, nunca había tenido novio? Era un tema que la atormentaba, aunque trataba de no darle importancia, ella sabía que las demás también pensaban en eso, aunque no se lo dijeran sus actitudes así lo reflejaban.

En ese momento Hermione Granger tomo una decisión, dejaría de ser la niña inteligente conservadora, cambiaria completamente su personalidad, no abandonaría sus estudios pero sería mucho más seductora; el solo pensamiento la sonrojo, a quien trataba de engañar, ella era y siempre sería una sabelotodo insufrible. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la solución a su problema apareció delante de ella, cogida de la mano de ¿Zabinni?, eso sí que la había sorprendido. Ginny Weasley tomada de la mano de una serpiente, ¿qué se traía la pelirroja entre manos? Decidió no intervenir al fin de cuentas, era su problema, y realmente le importaba poco que Harry no supiera de esto, al fin de cuentas, a él tampoco le importaba lo que pasaba con ella. Sabía que después se arrepentiría pero era un buen cambio, el primer paso para la nueva Hermione.

En la sala común esa noche se respiraba un aire de ansias agobiante, en menos de 24 horas sería la final de la copa de Quidditch que todos estaban esperando. A Hermione le pareció perfecto pues, era el día excelente para salir con Ginny de compras, aunque aún no le decía a su amiga. Se quedo en la sala común escribiéndole una carta a sus padres contándoles cómo iba todo, cuando ella entro por la puerta. Instantáneamente Hermione se sonrojo, tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a Ginny.

-Ginny tienes un minuto- pregunto Hermione.

-mmh supongo que Hermione, dime ¿qué pasa?-

-Ginny quisiera que me acompañaras mañana a Hogsmeade a comprar ropa, tengo una plata que me mandaron mis papas hace rato para hacerlo, pero no he tenido tiempo, iría sola pero la verdad esperaba que también me aconsejaras quisiera un cambio no sé, ¿tú entiendes, no?- dijo Hermione tirando todo atropelladamente.

Aunque a Ginny todo le olía bastante raro, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, de paso podría decirle a Zabinni que se encontraran después de ayudarla en Hogsmeade y tenía la excusa perfecta para Harry, no tendría que aguantarse ese aburrido partido de Quidditch, -por supuesto Hermione, ¿te parece si mañana a las diez nos encontramos aquí abajo?-.

Claro, Ginny, cómo tú digas muchísimas gracias.

Ginny se subió para la habitación de los chicos a buscar a Harry, tal vez podrían dar una vuelta por ahí y luego ella decir que estaba cansada así el se iría a dormir y ella podría escapar de la sala común para encontrarse con Zabinni.

Ese día Zabinni y ella habían salido a dar una vuelta, y en los jardines seguros de que nadie los vería se tomaron de la mano y corrieron juntos, ella se cayó llevándolo consigo, y el cayó sobre ella. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, los ojos verdes de Zabinni, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes de los de Harry, la observaban con un cariño inusitado, nunca se habían dicho que se querían todo había comenzado como simplemente sexo pero las cosas habían cambiado y ella lo sabía, el también lo sabía, ahora habían sentimientos de por medio. Zabinni acorto distancias y la beso, la beso como no la había besado nunca, con ternura, transmitiendo un sentimiento, transmitiendo cariño. Poco a poco fue profundizando el beso hasta que las manos de Ginny no pudieron estar un segundo más en su lugar y empezaron a internarse en la camisa del chico, recorriendo con sus dedos toda su piel, dejando marcas de fuego en cada lugar por el que pasaban, marcando su territorio, el beso se torno más apasionado pero sin perder el cariño, Zabinni la tomo en sus brazos la abrazó, la acaricio, y ahí sobre el prado comenzaron una vez más a sabiendas de que por primera vez, ninguno de los dos estaban teniendo sexo, se encontraban haciendo el amor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy veía el reloj receloso, no entendía porque seguía viéndolo como si estuviera esperando algo, o a alguien. No vendría esa noche Granger no vendría, estaba seguro. ¿De verdad le había molestado tanto su actitud de ayer, tanto como para no volver? De cualquier forma, no tenía ninguna razón para volver, bueno en realidad sí, él, y además de él, que él aún no le contestaba la pregunta, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo pero el día anterior parecía tan decidida a conocer la respuesta que no pensó que se rendiría tan fácilmente, la había herido de verdad. Y eso, lo disgustaba, lo hacía sentir mal, nada hacía sentir mal a un Malfoy, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿qué era lo que lo tenía así?, podía acaso Granger hacerle falta… no y mil veces no, tenía que dejar de prestarle importancia a Granger mejor sino se aparecía, así no tendría que volver a verle su sucia cara, esa cara que tenía esos ojos color miel… diablos, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas. Tenía que saciar su deseo, si lo hacía, tal vez Granger perdería el interés que había logrado infundirle, eso haría saciaría el deseo que tenía por ella, eso acabaría con este jueguito, la sacaría de su cabeza. ¿Por qué solo era eso, verdad?


	7. Un Cambio

Harry estaba ansioso, no pudo comer nada en el desayuno, desde antier, cuando había peleado con Ron, bueno en realidad no había sido una pelea, simplemente él había optado por ignorarlo y cuándo él intento conversar con Ron, éste se había encerrado y no le había puesto la mínima atención; desde esa noche Ron se había impuesto la meta de matarlo con la mirada, cada una era peor que la anterior. A Ginny no le parecía importarle, es más era como si le divirtiera verlos peleados. Harry estaba preocupado por Ginny, es verdad que aún se portaba igual de bien con él, es más estaba aún más pasional, había cambiado tanto, distanciaba mucho de ser la niña tímida que había conocido en el andén nueve y tres cuartos años atrás, ese día se lo había demostrado, es como si Ginny quisiera algo más como si ya no la satisficiera solamente sus besos y caricias, como si quisiera llegar más lejos con él. Harry no se sentía seguro, estaba seguro de su amor por ella, pero no del amor de ella por él. ¿Por qué le había mentido? De cualquier forma en ese momento no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía un partido de Quidditch por ganar. No se dejaría ganar de nuevo por la serpiente de Malfoy; esta vez tomaría venganza.

-Harry, ¿amor?-pregunto Ginny entrando al comedor. –Hermoso iré con Hermione a Hogsmeade a comprar unas cosas que ella necesita, entonces no estaré en el partido, te deseo muchísima suerte, ojala ganemos. –Ginny beso su mejilla y se fue. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de darle una respuesta. Todo se revolvió en su estómago.

* * *

Ginny le envió una nota a Zabinni diciéndole que se veían en Hogsmeade a las doce, creía que dos horas para hacer las compras con Hermione estaba bien, no creía que Harry fuera a almorzar ese día así que tenía una hora más o menos para estar con Zabinni, sería la primera vez que se vería por fuera de Hogwarts; Ginny buscó a Hermione y las dos juntas se dirigieron a Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí Ginny se veía cautelosa y Hermione apenada, Ginny tomo la iniciativa. –Hermione, porque no vamos a la tienda muggle de mas allá, ahí ropa bonita, digo a menos de que quieras comprar túnicas o… -Ginny no sabía que esperar, pero ella sabía que Hermione no era la de comprar ropa en tiendas como las que ella compraba. –Ginny la verdad, estaba esperando que me llevaras a comprar ropa en la tienda a la que fuiste que día, compraste una camisa muy linda y me gustaría ver si tal vez hay algo para mí- Hermione estaba dudando sobre la decisión que había tomado pero cuando la cabeza del Rubio oxigenado llegó a su cabeza no lo dudo más. –Ginny quisiera comprar un par de camisas algo escotadas tal vez unos pantalones y unos tacones, de pronto unos zapatos también; me gustaría ir al salón de belleza de paso y no se tu que mas me podrías aconsejar-. Ginny quedo pasmada aunque intento reaccionar con naturalidad, - claro, mmh, claro está bien, la tienda queda cerca, sígueme-, esta no era la Hermione que ella conocía quien sabe que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

* * *

-Zabinni, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-. Theodore Nott entro con paso andariego al dormitorio de chicos buscando a Zabinni, necesitaba hablar con él y ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Qué paso Nott? ¿Por qué no éstas en el partido?- contesto Zabinni incómodo, veía algo en la mirada de Theodore qué no le gustaba para nada, como si supiera su mayor secreto… Ginny.

-Zabinni, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que pasa con Ginny Weasley-. Así era Theodore Nott siempre iba directo al punto que le interesaba, no se andaba con rodeos, era sincero. –Con Ginny Weasley no pasa nada, tan solo es sexo- contesto Zabinni imaginándose que tal vez Theodore los había visto por equivocación alguna de esas noches. –Sólo quería probar que tan buena es en la cama- dijo Zabinni sacando su parte más Slytherin a relucir.

-Ah, entiendo, entonces la forma en que la miras cuando van cogidos de la mano viéndose a los ojos como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro, ¿es efecto del buen sexo?- Theodore le dijo sardónicamente –no te voy a juzgar Zabinni, sólo te lo digo para poder entender mejor que es lo que me está pasando, ya te dije que estoy confundido.

-Mmh, está bien Theodore, te lo diré, si eso te pone feliz, estoy enamorado, ahora ve y destrúyeme cuéntale a todo el mundo, descúbreme a mí y a ella, pero te advierto, después me las pagarás- Zabinni destilaba odio por sus ojos.

-No Zabinni, no le diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes, tampoco creas que es por tu amenaza, es que simplemente no me nace hacerlo, sería como traicionar mis propios pensamientos- Theodore Nott tenía una sonrisa en su boca que lo delataba, el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Zabinni, pero, ¿por quién? – cuídala mucho, si ha logrado cambiarte, es porque es muy importante para ti, no la vayas a dañar.

-Gracias Theodore, ojala tu también encuentres a tu alma gemela, ojala…-

-No te preocupes Zabinni, ya lo hice, solo que ella aún no lo sabe, pero pronto lo hará-. Theodore se paro y se fue, no pensaba dejar que la oportunidad de verla en el partido se le fuera.

* * *

En el partido de Quidditch…

Si Gryffindor tomaba la Snitch Slytherin ganaba la copa aunque perdiera el partido, si Gryffindor anotaba un punto y tomaba la Snitch ganaban el partido y la copa. Harry vio que Malfoy se abalanzaba sobre la Snitch, estaba cerca de llegar cuando una de las Bludgers de su equipo casi lo derriba haciendo que perdiera de vista la Snitch y esta se escapara.

Draco Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo y la siguió buscando en las gradas, Hermione no aparecía, ella nunca se perdía un partido de Quidditch, no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara, pero siempre iba por ver al cabeza-rajada Potter, tampoco había visto que se hubiera peleado con él, así que la única razón que él veía para que ella no apareciera era él, no podía ser cierto.

Y… Gryffindor anota otro tanto. Harry escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Lee Jordan, el comentador del partido, así que era ahora o nunca, vio a Malfoy con una cara de concentración como si estuviera preocupado por algo. Y de pronto un destello dorado junto a él, si Malfoy se daba cuenta solo tenía que alargar la mano y la victoria seria de las serpientes, pero parecía no notarlo. Harry dirigió su escoba contra Malfoy, todo el mundo gritaba pensaban que lo estaba atacando cuando Harry agarro la Snitch creyó escuchar de Malfoy, que aun no se daba cuenta que habían perdido, un Granger donde te has metido; pero no podía ser verdad, se lo estaba imaginando.

* * *

Hermione se veía al espejo y no se reconocía había comprado un par de mudas de ropa, y había adquirido la tarjeta platinum de la tienda había encargado otras tantas prendas y se encontraba sola en la peluquería mientras le arreglaban el cabello en la forma en la que Ginny emocionada le había dicho que debería. Ginny la había acompañado y luego le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, que eran los doce y que debería dejarla pero que no olvidara que así estaba hermosa y que todos los hombres de Hogwarts se quedarían viéndola al pasar. Hermione no le había creído la última parte pero ya confiaba más en ella misma, a ella solo le interesaba que un hombre se quedara mirándola, el hombre que la hizo cambiar.

Hermione sabía que Ginny se iba a encontrar con Zabinni, esperaba que le fuera bien, tal vez no era la única que se enredaba con serpientes, bueno en realidad, ella no estaba enredada con Malfoy ¿o ese roce de labios significaba algo? Ella sabía que no, pero lo haría rogar por un beso.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entro a la sala común decidido, había perdido el juego por estar pensando en Granger, ya no pensaría mas en ella, la sacaría de su cabeza. –No pelees contra lo que sientes- le dijo Theodore Nott con una mirada cómplice, -lo que importa eres tú Malfoy, eso hace honor a tu nombre, ¿no? Y te importa, ella te importa y sabes que sí, adiós.- Theodore salió a ver en qué lugar del castillo encontraba a la hermosa Ravenclaw.

-Qué carajos- las palabras de Theodore habían tocado algo dentro de él, fue donde su lechuza negra y hermosa y cogió un pergamino, escribió una nota, y la soltó por la ventana. Iría a almorzar, ya después veía que pasaba.

* * *

Hermione entro al comedor, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros apretados, que le resaltaban todas sus curvas, unos zapatos del mismo color algo altos, y una camisa que tenía un escote discreto que incitaba menos de lo que dejaba a la imaginación, el cabello le caía suelto por la espalda cepillado y reluciente, venia sonriente y feliz, confiada. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, todos a su paso se quedaban viéndola, los hombres con una grata, muy grata, sorpresa y las mujeres con envidia y admiración, Hermione Granger estaba hermosa, estaba seductora, tal como se dio cuenta cierto Rubio sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, ¿qué se había hecho Granger? Malfoy suspiro, no podía ser cierto.

Hermione se sentó a comer y cuando termino subió a su sala común, dejando a todos a su paso boquiabiertos, cuando llego a su cuarto, una lechuza negra la esperaba sobre su cama con una nota; asombrada la cogió no conocía ese lechuza ni el remitente leyó la notita que decía…

Granger, no puedo creer que te haya afectado tanto lo que te dije, Lo lamento.

D. M

Así que él había estado pensando en ella, ¿qué pensaría mañana cuando ella lo visitará en la sala oscura?, esperaba que fuera lo mismo que ella, que se moría por verlo.


	8. Una Tarde Muy Agitada

Draco Malfoy paso toda la tarde en la sala común, había puesto un hechizo en la sala oculta que le permitía saber si alguien entraba; y que él supiera, sólo Granger conocía la contraseña. Sí Granger iba a buscarlo, el se enteraría y ella lo buscaría en vano. Él estaba seguro que esa noche iría seguro para mostrarle su cambio. No tenía que ir para eso pues todo Hogwarts estaba hablando de eso. La misma santurrona-Granger, era ahora la súper sexy-Granger. Lo peor de todo, es que la ropa dentro de sí, no era nada exuberante era recatada.

Muchos compañeros de Slytherin estaban hablando de ella en ese momento, a Malfoy le broto desde adentro una rabia incontenible como sí los quisiera matar a todos, Granger no era para nadie, era para él y para nadie más. Pensar así le hizo darse cuenta de que quería que Granger fuera para él no más, cada día que pasaba, no, cada minuto, dentro de él iba brotando un sentimiento posesivo frente a ella cada vez mas grande. Y ella lo iba a pagar, Granger tenía que pagar lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Su cabeza se inundo de otros pensamientos, menos agradables, Malfoy por estar pensando en Granger había dejado de pensar en el espejo, ¿Qué haría con él? Se lo entregaría a Dumbledore, o lo protegería, de cualquier forma no sabía cómo destruirlo. El libro que Granger le había robado decía que la única forma era alinear su alma con la esencia del espejo y qué esta saldría y entraría en su cuerpo para adueñarse de un pedazo de su ser. No era que le gustara mucho la idea, en realidad no le gustaba para nada. Pero, sabía quién podía ayudarlo a pensar. Granger. No le diría de quien era la esencia pero le diría que investigará con él la forma correcta de desentrañar el asunto. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, no hallaba una razón por la cual ella se negara a ayudarlo, al fin de cuentas él le había mandado una nota lamentándose por su comportamiento, eso era suficiente para que ella lo tuviera que ayudar, tenía la obligación él no era el único que podía aportar en esa relación, pero ¿Cuál relación?, -Merlín Draco, cada día estas más loco- y con un último suspiro, se dispuso a leer un libro.

* * *

Hermione bajo de nuevo a su sala común, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, la mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban allí pues estaban celebrando la victoria de la copa de Quidditch, Hermione se dirigió donde Ron y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y lo felicito, se sentaron a hablar un rato de todo y de nada. Mientras tanto Harry desde la otra esquina lo veía azorado, esa no podía ser Hermione, se veía despampanante, hermosa. Todos sus contornos tan bien definidos, por primera vez se fijaba en su amiga como en una mujer, sus labios eran muy apetitosos, cuando ella se paro vio sus piernas firmes y estilizadas caminar, ¿hacia él? –Harry, te felicito lo hicieron muy bien, se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, cuando la abrazo sintió sus senos firmes contra su pecho, la abrazo más duro para pegarla más a él, cuando sintió que Hermione le preguntaba - ¿Harry qué haces?- la soltó y se acordó de Ginny, no podía hacerle eso a Ginny, pero si acá estaba Hermione, ¿dónde estaba Ginny? Esto se acababa tenía que buscarla, y éste era el momento.

Hermione se sentó a hacer sus deberes y recordó que tenía que hacer la ronda de prefectos esa noche, le tocaba con Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuff, le resultaba cómodo pues sí se lo encontraba tan solo tendría que saludarlo y seguir su camino, tal vez hablar con él un poco, era un joven inteligente, apuesto y educado. Terminaría los deberes rápido y se iría a poner la túnica del colegio para hacer la ronda.

* * *

-Ginny Weasley no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto- algo se rompió en el pecho de Harry, ver a su novia en la mitad de Hogsmeade abrazada y besándose con un Slytherin, con Zabinni, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo lo vendría engañando.

-No Harry espera- Ginny gritó.

-No queda nada por lo que esperar, no eres la Ginny que conocí, que te vaya bien Zabinni, te deseo suerte que no te pase lo mismo que a mí, espero que contigo se le cambie lo perra-Harry dio media vuelta y entró a la primera taberna que encontró y empezó a tomar un Whiskey de fuego, uno tras otro, mientras pedía más y más de su cabeza se iban las imágenes de Ginny para dar cabida a Hermione, tenía que encontrarla, ella sabía ella había estado hoy con Ginny en Hogsmeade ella le hizo el favor para que se encontrara con Zabinni. Ella era la culpable.

* * *

La ronda de prefectos comenzó. Hermione salió de la torre y comenzó con su recorrido, más o menos a las nueve, cerca a los jardines Hermione se encontró con Cedric.

-Hermione, buenas noches- le dijo él.

-Hola Cedric, ¿cómo éstas?- le contesto Hermione en tono cordial.

-Bien aunque mejor que tú no creo, debo decir si me lo permites, que estas hermosa- Cedric le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, sinceras.

Hermione se sonrojo. –Gracias Cedric-.

En ese instante alguien se acerco a la pareja y gritó – ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces con éste tarado? –Harry Potter estaba tomado y se acercaba a paso tambaleante por el corredor.

-Hermione, Potter ésta tomado si quieres yo te ayudo a llevarlo a la sala común a acostarlo- se ofreció Cedric.

Hermione sonrió, Cedric sabía ser un caballero. –No te preocupes sigue con la ronda, yo lo calmo, tranquilo todo estará bien. Nos vemos-.

-No hay problema, nos vemos después- Cedric se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy tierno. –cuídate-. Hermione se sonrojo.

Cedric se fue por el pasillo y Hermione se dio la vuelta - ¿qué pasa contigo Harry?, yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera, y Cedric es una buena persona-.

-Hermione tú sabías que Ginny estaba con Zabinni tú la ayudaste a encontrarse con el hoy en Hogsmeade, es tú culpa. Y ahora las vas a pagar contigo misma, ¿sabías qué estás muy buena? Sí, no va a hacerme ningún mal desahogarme contigo-. Harry se acercó y la pegó contra él, la empujo contra una pared y empezó a pegar su boca contra su cuello. Hermione no podía creer que Harry estuviera haciendo eso, estaba paralizada. Su mejor amigo estaba a punto de violarla. Harry le desgarro la túnica. – Tanta ropa me hace estorbo sabías Hermione-. Hermione sintió como la entrepierna de Harry estaba más caliente que él resto de su cuerpo. Qué alguien me ayude por favor pensó.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salió a dar una vuelta por los jardines ya era tarde así que se iría a dormir, cuando entró al castillo escucho el grito de alguien, Granger. Mierda. Ahora donde se había metido y qué le estaba pasando; se acerco corriendo por el pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo como una piedra. Granger y Potter, eso nunca lo habría imaginado buscó la cara de Granger y la vio, implorante. ¿Potter la iba a violar? No podía ser cierto, tenía que estar borracho, se supone que eran mejores amigos, diablos, tenía que hacer algo pronto, se acercó aún más, y cuando la vio a los ojos, el dolor que vio en ellos fue el suyo propio. Se sintió desfallecer, tomó fuerzas y gritó "_Desebrium_" Potter volvió a la normalidad en ese instante, el alcohol se había ido a otra parte dejándolo tan solo con un dolor de cabeza y tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Perdóname- imploró. -¿Cómo pudiste?- susurró ella –vete de aquí no quiero verte-.

Harry Potter se fue sin mirar atrás había perdido todo en su vida por una mujer, sus mejores amigos lo odiaban y era su culpa y la de nadie más.

-¿Granger éstas bien?- Malfoy se veía preocupado, pero eso no podía ser cierto, Malfoy no podía estar preocupado por ella. –Ss sí Malfoy, gracias de verdad- Hermione contestó. Se sentaron a hablar de esto y de aquello, de la luna y del Quidditch, del sol y las estrellas, Hermione empezó a tiritar. - ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Malfoy. –Sí él rasgo mi capa, no importa, me voy a dormir-. –espera, toma mi capa, después me la devuelves no sea que tomes un resfriado- Draco se saco su capa y se la ofreció. Hermione lo vio con ojos de asombro y tomo la prenda que le estiraba. –Gracias, por todo-.

Draco Malfoy vio como Hermione se iba, y se dio cuenta que sentía por ella, algo más que deseo, algo más profundo, y estaba cansado de negárselo.

Hermione cuando iba lo suficientemente lejos para que no la escuchara volvió su cabeza y le susurró, -Gracias Malfoy, te quiero-.


End file.
